A Different Kind of Dragon
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Brightwing was always eager to make new friends, especially those of the tasty kind. Purple dragons were no exception.


**A Different Kind of Dragon**

The red liquid dripped from Brightwing's teeth. The prey was juicy. Sweet. Succulent. Its innards lay before her. A testament to the power of her appetite. Of faerie dragons. Grinning, the viscous material dropping from her teeth, she looked at the other dragon before her.

"Berries," she said. "So yummy."

"Of course," the purple dragon said. "Berries. Yummy."

Still smiling, Brightwing tore into the prey before her. The berries didn't have any more chance than a minion did against…well, anything. Not that she was complaining. Once you got past the armour, minions tasted good as well.

"So then, friend," Brightwing said, glancing up at the other dragon. "What brings you to the Nexus? Are you here to make friends?"

"Um-"

"Have fun?"

"Well-"

"Or make friends _and _have fun?" she exclaimed, giggling. "More's the merrier, more's the better!"

"Well, the Nexus kinda just tore me into its own plane of reality," the dragon said. "Not that I'm complaining, it's really the fourth continuity I've been placed in when it comes down to it. Fifth if I treat that adventure I had with Crash as separate."

Brightwing kept eating. Planes, realities, crashes…they didn't sound tasty.

"So yeah, I'll get out eventually," the dragon said. "But since I'm here…well, jewels to find, gnorcs…please tell me there's gnorcs…"

"You mean orcs?" Brightwing asked. "Thrall might help."

"No, gnorcs. Completely different. Though I did fight orcs in the Legends series."

Brightwing licked the berry juice from her lips. This dragon wasn't making any sense. He hadn't even eaten. What kind of dragon didn't _eat_?

Then again, in the Nexus, Brightwing hadn't seen many dragons. Not including the Dragon Knight of course, she saw him every time she visited Dragon Shire. But this dragon, this purple, perplexing dragon…he wasn't even a proper colour like red or green, like those from Azeroth. And "Spyro." What kind of name was that?

"So yeah," the purple, strangely named, strangely acting dragon said. "What does the Nexus offer?"

"Well, there's Blackheart's Bay, which has great seafood," Brightwing said. "The Kings Crest peasants taste good as well."

"What?"

"Then again, the other planes don't have all that much going for them," said Brightwing, rubbing her ear with her claw. "Skeletons don't taste good, or grave golems. And the Raven Lord is so stingy, I tried stealing a pie once and he-"

"No, I mean, what do these realms entail?" Spyro asked. "I mean, I had no trouble moving between the worlds of the Dragon Realms back home…or one of my homes, whatever. What's there to actually _do_?"

"Oh," said Brightwing, making a mental note to ask the next dragon that was sucked in here whether _they _were as uninterested in food as this silly one before her. "Well, there's fighting. And looting. Mainly fighting though."

"That's it?" Spyro asked.

"Oh yeah. Fighting. Glory. Gold." She giggled. "Personally I like the aftermaths the most. All those minion bodies…"

"Cool!"

The faerie dragon's eyes shone. Cool? Was this dragon finally getting interested in the important things?

"Fighting and looting? I've been doing that for years!"

_Oh._

Brightwing looked around the surroundings of the Raven Court. Knights, footmen, pigs, farmers…pretty much like it always was unless a hero came here to practice. Which was less and less often nowadays. Not that she minded – when Uther caught her feasting on Arthur Light, he got into a tizz for some reason. Here in the court, she could feed in peace. Even if everything was salted.

"Y'know, I didn't get your name," Spyro said.

"Oh, Brightwing," the faerie dragon answered. "Or Monarch Brightwing if I feel like a skin change."

"Huh," Spyro said, looking confused. "Well, you're no Sparx, but…well, would it be okay if you give me a tour? I mean, if I'm going to fight for gold and glory, I better get a lay of the land."

"Sure," Brightwing smiled. "I'd be happy to eat you."

"What?"

"Er, meet," she said hastily. "Meet you. As in, meet you, greet you to the Nexus, and show you all the battlegrounds."

"Uh-huh," said the purple dragon, moving his tail. "Lead on then."

Brightwing giggled. "Friends!" she exclaimed. "Friends always travel together!"

"Sure, groovy."

So Brightwing took to flight. And Spyro, as she saw, followed. Keeping a bit of a distance behind her too she noticed.

But then again, what was wrong with a little caution between friends?

Especially when they looked so tasty…

* * *

_A/N_

_There was a discussion on the _Heroes of the Storm _forums awhile back as per the notion of Activision characters appearing in the game, as per Activision owning/being partnered with Blizzard. I was a bit skeptical, if only because I'm not sure one can define what an "Activision character" is considering that they're a publisher. There's certainly no equivalent of Sonic (who appeared in _Super Smash Brothers_) that comes to mind._

_Still, it was agreed that Spyro would be the logical choice if it came to it, as per the _Skylanders _franchise. Thread kinda ended there. Still, gave me the idea for this..._


End file.
